


The Sewer King's Habit

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. One alligator began to rest near the Sewer King while the latter frowned at a snail's pace.





	The Sewer King's Habit

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

One alligator began to rest near the Sewer King while the latter frowned at a snail's pace. It remembered another alligator's recent demise.   
The Sewer King's recent habit of scowling at his children. It closed its eyes before it opened them due to the Sewer King's new habit. Always sobbing.

 

THE END


End file.
